


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 14

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair demonstates a few things about sex to Jim, then shows Jim the concepts of pleasure and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 14

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 14

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

Series/Sequel: Series. This chapter will make no sense without the previous ones, which are available at the author's website or directly from the author. If you email me for chapters, please let me know what format you can handle and the size of the files. I can go as large or small as necessary. 

Do not repost or forward this story without the author's knowledge and consent. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the _Sentinel_ guys; if I did, I'd let them hug each other on camera. And I'd go for RB's liplock idea as well. I have no wish to infringe of the copyright of Pet Fly Productions, UPN, Paramount, Viacom or anydamnbody else. 

My fiction contains consensual sex between two or more men and is not meant to be read by those who object to explicit homoerotic sexual material. Or minors. The law says anyone under the age of _consent_ can't read this. If you don't like the law, change it. Remember: one person can make a difference. 

WARNING: This story contains many elements of *bdsm*, including but not limited to incest, spanking, whipping, nudity, enemas, butt plugs, general discussion of *bdsm*, including fisting. If you are uncomfortable with the subject, don't read the story. 

{text} = Jim's thoughts. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 14  
by Alexis Rogers  
22 October 1997 

The sun was hot on Jim's bare shoulders as he placed the last of the newly picked peaches in the box. Grabbing the tee shirt tucked in his waistband, he wiped his face with it and replaced it so it was hanging over his butt. Stretching, Jim felt the heat play over his body and experienced the soreness in his ass from the rubber shaft that Blair had made him sleep with last night. Jim used the breathing routine Lloyd had reinforced as a learning technique, turning the pain to pleasure by visualizing his lover every time his body reminded him of the tenderness. 

"Those need to go to Lloyd in the main kitchen," one of the other men shouted. 

"Sure thing." Jim lifted the heavy box and walked across the retreat grounds. 

"Hey, Jim," Blair shouted as Jim lugged the peaches into the kitchen. 

Having pictured a nude Blair in his mind all day made even the sound of Blair's voice erotic, and Jim's cock twitched in anticipation. He smiled at his lover. 

"Thanks," Lloyd said as he offered Jim a glass of fresh lemonade. 

Jim surveyed the busy kitchen where six men were chopping and cooking and pouring hot, fragrant fruit mixtures into jars. The room smelled like five kinds of fermenting fruit. Jim walked to stand behind Blair who was sitting at the table, slicing fresh, sun warmed, ripe strawberries. "I missed you," Jim whispered, leaning over for a quick kiss. 

"Here." Blair shoved a whole berry into Jim's mouth, then wiped the sticky juice off with a saliva wet finger. 

"Very sweet, like you," Jim whispered. 

"Help me up," Blair ordered, pulling himself up against Jim. 

"You look busy," Jim said as he held onto Blair. 

"Not as busy as I intend to be." Blair covered Jim's mouth and turned them so that Blair was supported by the kitchen wall. 

"Blair." Jim tried to pull away. 

"No, you don't." Blair tightened his grip. "If you don't want me to go down on you right here, we'd better get to our room." 

"I don't think so," Lloyd interrupted. 

"Lloyd," Blair whined, "I need him." He pushed hard against Jim. 

"We do *not* play when there's work to be done," Lloyd stated flatly. 

"He's hot and sweaty, loaded with pheromones, and he never lets me have him like this. I want him before he showers." 

"Young man, I will *not* alter the rules for you. You can play with your lover when the work's done." Lloyd folded his arms across his chest in a no nonsense stance. 

"He never lets me have him like this and he doesn't understand how much it turns me on when I can smell him." Blair's hips thrust into Jim's leg, the cock rock hard. 

"Blair," Jim attempted to contain the young man's enthusiasm, "it'll keep." 

"No, it won't." Blair lifted his left leg and tried to wrap it around Jim's waist. 

"If you disobey me," Lloyd warned, "I'll punish you just like I would punish any of my children." 

"It doesn't matter," Blair said defiantly. "Anything you do to me will be worth what I'm going to do to him." 

Jeremiah settled dirty pans into the sink and moved to the table. "I'll finish his chores." 

"That does *not* get him out of the punishment," Lloyd stated. 

"I don't care, damn it," Blair declared. 

"You will," Jeremiah warned, as he sat in Blair's seat and started cutting the strawberries. 

"I'll speak to you both later," Lloyd promised as he handed Blair his crutches. 

"Much later," Blair challenged, his eyes dark with passion. 

Jim followed Blair as he headed down the long hallway to their room. Once the door was closed, the crutches clattered to the floor as Blair grabbed Jim, grinding their cocks together. "I want you so bad." Blair lifted his face to Jim and devoured his mouth. 

Just as Jim was able to catch his breath and find the strength to start moving them to the bed, Blair cried out, stiffened, and came in his pants. "God, babe, you *were* hot for me." Jim traced the wet spot on the soft fabric. 

"Yeah," Blair gasped as he leaned against Jim for support. "It's that chemical thing, smelling you, and you never let me near you when you're sweaty." 

"I can't stand the smell of myself." Jim inched them to the bed and eased Blair down. 

"We need to work on toning down your senses a little because you have no idea how hot you make me when you're sweaty like this." Blair ran his hand over Jim's damp, sticky back. 

"We can shower together as soon as I get you out of these sweats." 

"Lick me clean," Blair ordered as he flopped back on the bed, his arms stretched over his head, his feet touching the floor. 

"Why?" Jim demanded as he pulled the material away from Blair's legs. 

"Because I told you to." 

"And if I refuse?" 

"I'll punish you." 

Jim knelt between Blair's legs, looking up at his half naked, beautiful imp. "You're the one in trouble." 

"I'm the master in *this* room and you will obey me. We'll deal with outside problems later." 

"Yes, master," Jim whispered as he bent his head, licking around the flaccid cock, tasting and smelling his lover. {Am I denying Blair something he really wants because I can't stand to smell myself?} *Obsessive* Blair had commented more than once about Jim's personal hygiene . 

"Take your clothes off and drop your tee shirt over my face." Blair stretched, arching his body into Jim's face. 

Standing up, Jim did as he was told, then swiped the tee shirt under both his arms before he tossed it at Blair. 

"Suck me." Blair ordered, a lazy, sultry tone to his voice, the tee shirt across his face just as it had landed. 

"I know you're a young hot shot, but a man's body has certain physical limitations." Jim returned to his kneeling position between Blair's legs. 

"Not me, not when I have you," Blair boasted. 

Jim nipped at the soft flesh, then swirled his tongue around it. 

"You have a wonderful mouth, Jimmy, and I love the way you wrap it around my dick, sucking me until I scream." 

Jim took the cock gently into his mouth. 

"Is this how I smell to you?" Blair rubbed the tee shirt over his face. 

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm always so aware of my own odor and I'd rather not offend people." 

"This doesn't offend me, Jimmy, it turns me on." 

Blair's cock began to harden. "I see." 

"You want me to tell you why?" 

"I'd rather make you so incoherent that you can't string words together." Jim blew a strong stream of air against Blair's wet cock and the man moaned. "Yeah, I like that better." Jim licked and sucked, dropping his hand to stroke Blair's balls. When Blair began to moan and arched his hips upward, Jim wet his finger with saliva and teased the secret entrance to Blair's body. 

"Oh, god, Jim," Blair managed, the shirt clutched in his right hand. 

"That's right, baby, you might be my *master*, but I can be *god* and right now you'll do anything I tell you to do, or I'll stop." 

"Please don't stop," Blair pleaded. 

"You'll do anything, right?" 

"Yes, Jimmy, anything you want." 

Jim lifted his head, his hand around Blair's straining organ, and looked directly into deep blue eyes. "Come for me, baby, show me how much I turn you on." 

Blair shoved the shirt over his nose and mouth while Jim sucked the cock deep into his throat. 

"Harder, please, harder," Blair mumbled desperately. 

Jim slipped two fingers into Blair as he worked the excited cock. Blair was shaking and moaning and Jim loved it. "Come for me, baby," he muttered without removing his mouth. 

"Ah, Jim," Blair shouted as he pumped cream into Jim's mouth. 

Nursing gently, Jim slowly released the limp flesh and ran his hands over Blair's legs. "You are so beautiful." 

"It's the afterglow of good lovin'," Blair uttered through labored breaths. 

Jim stood, then cuddled up next to Blair. "I love you." 

"Me too." 

Jim snagged his tee shirt and moved it as he leaned over to kiss his lover. 

"Oh, no, that's mine, and you may not have it back until I decide I'm through with it." 

"Blair, it's just a tee shirt." 

"No, Jimmy, it's *your* shirt and it smells like you and I want to hang on to it -- dirty." 

Curving around Blair, Jim pressed his hard cock into Blair's thigh. 

"Are you ready to fuck me?" 

"Blair, Michael said..." 

"I don't want to hear about Michael or Lloyd or punishment. I only want to hear about your hard dick finding it's way up my butt." Blair pushed against Jim, then squirmed, putting pressure on Jim's erection. "And I could do with more action and less talk." 

"Blair," Jim started, trying to gain control over the situation. 

"Did you suddenly forget how to fuck me?" 

"I'll get the lube." Jim stood, then glared at Blair. "I am *not* about to explain to your doctor that you were so hot you forced me to do it dry." 

"Just hurry." Blair took deep breaths with the shirt over his nose and mouth. 

After retrieving the lube and a condom from the bathroom, Jim took a minute to view his lover, who was still half dressed and sexier because of it. "Roll up on your side, your injured leg on top." 

Blair reached to pull his shirt off. 

"Leave it on." 

Blair smiled, then rolled into position. "Just do it, man. My body's on fire and you're the only one who can put it out." 

"You're not clean." Jim slipped greasy fingers into Blair's body. 

"So you can shower afterwards," Blair retorted. 

"I don't remember you ever being this turned on." 

"It's what you do to me, or you would if I ever got the chance to enjoy you right after a work out." Blair pushed back on the invading fingers and moaned. "Now, Jimmy." 

Reacting to Blair's needs, Jim slipped into the tight channel. 

"Do me, big guy. I wanna feel your power." 

"You want me in trouble along with you." Jim pushed all the way in. "This will be slow and easy. You're still recovering." 

"Damn it, Jim, I am your *master* and you *will* obey me," Blair shouted, "And I want you hard and fast." 

Jim held himself still. "I am the man who loves you and I will *not* do anything to hurt you, so like it or not, *master*, I am in charge here." 

"Just do it," Blair conceded, reaching for his cock. 

"You have to be kidding," Jim covered Blair's hand and set a steady rhythm. 

Blair cradled the dirty shirt. "My body does not *kid* when it comes to you." 

"*Come* being the operative word here, baby." Jim thrust and Blair met his actions. "I can't believe you can do it again." Blair's ass gripped and relaxed as Jim moved in and out. "Your body is young and strong, but this is incredible." 

"Jimmy, you're the incredible one, so just go with it." Blair's face was shiny with sweat as he closed his eyes and worked his hand under Jim's. The pace was slow and erotic as they rocked together, then there was a warm trickle of fluid as Blair sighed and relaxed. 

"Ah, baby," Jim crooned as he continued to pump into his lover, ejaculating after Blair was asleep. Jim relaxed around his lover but could not sleep, the power of this joining feeding him wild energy. When his leg cramped, he forced himself to get up and go to the bathroom. 

After gently cleaning Blair, Jim tried to take the tee shirt, but Blair gripped it tightly and refused to uncurl his fingers. Smiling, Jim dropped a blanket over his sleeping lover. 

* * * * * * 

When Jim stepped out of the shower, Lloyd was sitting on the end of the bed watching Blair sleep. "You wore him out?" 

"He came three times in an hour," Jim marveled, not bothering to wrap the towel around his waist. 

"Then perhaps you should fuck him more often after you've worked out," Lloyd suggested. 

"I don't think I could survive it," Jim laughed, then looked at the small zipper bag in Lloyd's hands. 

"Yeah, but what a way to go." 

Jim laughed in agreement. 

"We need to talk," Lloyd grew serious, "and you may put on a robe if you wish." 

"No, he," Jim pointed to Blair, "wants me comfortable with my body and it's getting easier." 

Lloyd held out the small bag. "Blair asked me to bring these things to him. Please don't open it." 

"What are they?" Jim placed the bag on the bed next to Blair. 

"He will tell you when he's ready for you to know. He wants to start your training tonight." 

Jim shook his head in surrender. "We keep discussing my options. I don't want to do this and you promised that I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do." 

"James, I've been training young men for almost thirty years and I know what your limits are. I'm pushing you to do the things you don't want to do, rather than the ones you can't." He held up his hand when Jim started to interrupt. "Let me finish. If Blair wanted to tie you to the bed and fuck you, I wouldn't permit that because you're not ready for it. Your body and your mind would fight and it would basically be rape. The training itself, however, is a different matter. He thinks you're ready, and I support his decision. You trust him with your life and your heart, now trust him with your body. He's won't push you further than you can go." 

"What's the purpose?" 

"Growth. Personally, and as a couple. The intensity of a *scene* demands introspection and Blair will tell you what he wants you to do." 

"I don't understand." Suddenly cold, Jim went to the closet for his robe. 

"Most of the bottoms I've trained have always known they were bottoms. I don't know why, but they like the feeling of relinquishing control, even if it's a game. Tops are different. With some it's attitude, with others, like Michael, it's to please his lover. As it turns out, Michael is an excellent top but it took a long time to train him. Jason took to bottoming, when he was sixteen, like he'd done it all his life." 

Jim winced at the young age but decided to let it go for now and returned to his spot on the bed, running his finger over Blair's cheek. "But I'm not?" 

"No. Either you've never had the feelings or you've suppressed them and now we have to draw them out of you, slowly, so that you and Blair can find your way." 

"Is he going to spank me?" Jim did not know if he was anxious or excited at the thought. 

"When he judges that you're ready." 

Jim changed the subject, desperate to get away from the thoughts of giving Blair complete control, even though he had already given in and discovered that between Blair, Pushy, and Lloyd, all the decisions were being made by someone else. "Are you really going to punish him for leaving his work undone?" 

"Yes. He disobeyed me in public and he will be punished in public." 

"How?" Jim asked. 

"It's a standard house rule and the punishment is seven licks with my sturdy wooden paddle, then a writing assignment of five thousand words describing what he did, why he did it, and what it meant to him. He'll be completely naked and generally, I have the boys bend over and grab their ankles; but because of Blair's injury, I'll use a support from the dungeon so I don't injure him." 

"Why?" Jim hated the vision of Blair exposed like that. 

"Two reasons," Lloyd explained, "the first is the house rule thing. Remember, I've been doing this for a long time and I know how to handle my children." Lloyd touched Jim's arm. "*All* of you." 

"And?" 

"Blair has some needs of his own, including a need to be disciplined. I see this a lot and it'll take a few sessions to alter his misconceptions in his mind. The lack of structure in his young life gave him a certain freedom, but our culture revolves around the discipline idea -- like you got in the military. Blair thinks he's missed that. He hasn't, but it'll take him some time to understand that about himself, so when we guide you on how to handle it, don't argue, just trust us." 

"I still feel like I'm in the *Twilight Zone*." 

"It may get worse because there's something else Blair wants and you may have a problem with it. He and I decided that I should discuss it with you first, then we can plan from there." 

Blair made a soft snoring noise, then moved closer to Jim. 

"Why don't you lift him into your lap and hold him?" Lloyd suggested. 

Leaning against the headboard, Jim eased Blair up and snuggled him like a baby. "I'm not going to like this, am I?" 

"Remember, Blair has needs that are different from yours and he's been ignoring some of them as he works to satisfy you. He's discussed these freely with me, master to master." Lloyd smiled at the sleepng man. "He's very special." 

"I know." Jim was silent while he sorted through his feelings. "Okay, tell me." 

Lloyd took a deep breath. "Blair has asked Michael to fist him." 

"What? When?" Jim gasped, not prepared for this. "And Michael agreed? He won't even let me fuck Blair." 

"Shhh, don't wake him," Lloyd warned, a finger on his lips. 

Jim carded his fingers through Blair's soft curls. 

"Yes, Michael agreed, if several conditions are met. First, the leg needs to heal more, and second, it has to be all right with you." 

"And if I say *no*?" 

"You will be doing him," Lloyd pointed to Blair, "a great disservice. Michael's one of the best, and Blair's doctor. Your lover couldn't be in safer hands." 

"But a fist shoved up his butt," Jim shook his head, afraid of the pain. "I don't think I can handle that." 

"Shoving isn't allowed. Fisting is a long, slow process in which Blair will take Michael's fingers, hand, and part of his arm. Look Jim, Blair has repressed his anal needs because you have hang-ups about the concept and the action. He *wants* this, and he needs you to be with him, to *support* him. He'll be in much the same shape as Jason was after Michael finished with him the other night. It's an intensely personal, self-revealing sexual act. He'll need you to hold him during the *scene*, and while he's coming down. We'll talk it through, do whatever is necessary to prepare you both, including making arrangements for you to watch someone being done." 

"And if I can't?" 

"This is not a *can't* for you, James, this is an *I don't want to*," Lloyd explained gently. "I want you to spend all day tomorrow analyzing why. You worked in the orchard today, climbing, reaching, lifting. Tomorrow you're assigned to the garden where you'll be sitting on the ground, pulling weeds with your hands. It's basic labor, making you use your body, but leaving your mind free for thought. Processing your feelings is important to Blair and to you as individuals, but it's vital to you as a couple. " 

Jim shook his head. "I don't know, Lloyd." 

"When you see him sated and relaxed afterward, you'll know you made the right decision. He'll also need your help with prep, which is longer and more involved that what we recommend for anal sex. He'll need thorough cleansing, bathing, and a period of fasting. He'll want to be in touch with his body at the highest level, so he'll probably spend some time meditating. Afterwards, you'll need to clean him, another bath if he wishes, and hold him while he cries or sleeps or just lies quietly in your arms. It's difficult to predict the emotional level after an intense *scene*. Michael will instruct you as to how he wants you to proceed." 

Jim shook his head, searching for a way out. 

"Sentinel, you *will* see to the needs of your guide." 

"What?" Jim looked around the room and spotted the panther on the floor in front of the door. 

"I heard the words," Lloyd said, awe in his voice and on his face. "You're a very special man, James Ellison, and I'm thankful that we have been chosen to assist you and your beautiful lover." 

Jim touched his lips to Blair's forehead. "Father Mykkhal told me that I needed Blair more than he needed me, and Pushy over there isn't going to let me forget it. I made a commitment to him," Jim pointed to the cat, "and to Blair. I guess I didn't know how difficult it would be to keep those commitments or that I would need so much help." 

Lloyd took Jim's hand. "Most men never understand that it's okay to accept help." 

"You know that I worked Vice. Do you know how much ugliness I've seen?" 

"Do you know the difference between rape and making love? Or between abuse and what we call sexual magic?" Lloyd countered. 

"I'm beginning to wonder if I know anything," Jim admitted. 

"That's a good place to be. From chaos comes order, from restraint comes freedom ." 

"I hear the words but they don't mean anything to me yet." 

"Trust us, James. I know that doesn't come easy for you, but there are no accidents in life. Your being here serves a purpose in your life, otherwise, your spirit guide wouldn't be so evident. I've been training masters and their submissives for years. I know how and when to push. Michael may have been the toughest because he had so many emotional problems, but he loves Jason and he was willing to do *anything* to please his lover. I taught Jason how to be fisted, then I taught Michael how to fist Jason, but it took a while. Jason would hang onto Michael's hands while I worked my fist up his ass. Even now, Jason sometimes prefers someone else to do the fisting while he anchors himself to Michael, usually by holding onto his hands." 

"Will I ever want to be fisted?" The thought turned Jim's stomach. 

"I don't know. I know that Blair wants to fuck you and he's willing to be patient while you learn how. Anything more than that will have to develop between you. I'm a top, and while I occasionally allow a cock up my ass, I've never wanted more. For my boys who want it, I know how to make it good, but I've never been interested in pursuing the experience myself." 

Blair stirred. "Jim?" 

"Here, babe." 

"I fell asleep," Blair muttered. 

Jim hugged Blair and chuckled. "Lesser men would have passed out." 

"I take it he was worth the price you're going to pay?" Lloyd asked quietly. 

"Ummm," Blair looked up at Jim and smiled, "yes, Master Lloyd, he's worth twice the price." 

"I brought the items you requested and told Jim you'd instruct him when you're ready to start the *scene*." Lloyd stood. 

Blair struggled to sit up. "Thank you." 

"Now, I want you to swim before dinner, let the water flow over you and calm you. You can either join the group in the dining room, or I can send something here." 

"We'll have dinner with the group," Blair announced. "It'll give Jim longer to think about what might happen." 

* * * * * * 

Dinner had been light, with conversation that sounded like any normal dinner gathering with talk of baseball, families, weather, but it had done little to ease the knot in Jim's stomach. He had pushed food around on his plate and wondered what Blair would demand of him, and if he could do it. Now he stood with Blair in the hallway before the door to their room and he was afraid to open it. 

"Now, James," Blair whispered. 

Jim opened the door and discovered that the room had been prepared for them with candles and incense, in a fragrance that hinted of church rituals. Soft music with chants and bells filled the space. The bed was turned down and towels were placed within easy reach. Jim guessed the towels also covered the items Lloyd had provided because there was a box sized lump under a towel and several clothes pins were visible near the edge. Jim decided not to think about it, but decided to trust his guide. 

"Close the door, James, and help me to the bed." 

Taking the crutches and leaning them against the wall, Jim lifted Blair and placed him in the center of the bed. 

"Take off your clothes," Blair ordered quietly, "fold them neatly, and place them in the chair." 

Jim did as he was told. "I need to use the bathroom. Master, may I do that?" Excitement crawled through his belly. 

"Yes, James, you may," Blair allowed. 

After he flushed the toilet and was washing his hands, Jim noted the water running across his hand and how aware he was of the sensation. His excitement increased. He feathered the fingers of his left hand over the top of his right. It tingled and fed the sexual energy that flowed through him. 

"Kneel before me," Blair instructed when Jim returned to the room. 

"Yes, master," Jim managed past the lump in his throat as he dropped to the floor. 

Blair gently placed a length of soft leather around Jim's neck and tied it loosely. "You are mine, James Ellison, to do with as I please until I remove this from you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, master." Jim shivered, as he caressed the softness of the collar. It was a heady sensation to be under Blair's total control. His blood was hot as it flowed through him, making him feel more alive than usual. 

"I need you to pick a safeword; one word that you can use to stop the *scene*. You use it and we stop everything. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, master." Jim took a minute, but was unable to remember a single breathing technique. "The word is *panther*." 

Blair chuckled. "Appropriate." 

"Yes, master." 

"I want you to remove my clothes. Slowly." 

"Yes, master. Do I need permission to kiss you?" 

"You do, and I have not given it." 

Sighing, Jim unbuttoned Blair's shirt, then stood to pull it over Blair's head. Helping Blair to stand, Jim slid the sweats down his legs. When Blair was nude, Jim reseated him on the bed, leaning against pillows, legs stretched out in front of him. 

"Fold the clothes." 

"Yes, master." Jim placed Blair's clothing on top of his own. 

"Kneel with your back to me, and place your hands behind your back." 

"Yes, master." Jim's mind was in high gear as he followed the orders. 

"This is a loose binding," Blair said as he wrapped leather around Jim's wrists, "you can pull out of it, but that would displease me very much." 

"Yes, master." Jim did not test the restraint. 

"Now I want you to place yourself over my legs, so that your cock can touch mine if I should desire it." 

"Yes, master." Jim placed his legs outside of Blair's, kneeling so that his weight was on his shins, not Blair's legs. 

"Lean forward so that I can blindfold you. " 

Darkness filled his mind as the leather and sheepskin settled over his eyes, leaving him without sight or touch. The mild scent of leather teased his nose. {This is it. I'm giving myself to him completely, without reservation.} 

"Can you see?" 

"No master." 

Blair roughly pinched Jim's nipple. 

"Ouch." Jim pulled back from the sudden pain. 

"I want you to turn your senses down to normal. Do not change them unless I order you to. Is that understood?" 

"Uh-huh," Jim muttered, his nipple stinging. 

"You are to respond to me with *yes, master* or your safeword. Nothing else. You may moan, whimper, or sob but you may not scream. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, master." 

"If you please me, I'll reward you; if you displease me, I'll punish you." 

Questions raced through Jim's mind but all he said was, "Yes, master." {What form of pleasure? What form of punishment?} His body flushed with heat. 

"You may stop this anytime by using your safeword. Say it for me now." 

"*Panther*, master." 

"Do not analyze what I'm doing, just look inside yourself and make yourself one with the feelings. You may use the light trance like we use when we're working with your senses." Blair flicked his tongue over the nipple he had pinched. 

"Yes, master." Jim was thankful that he could feel Blair's body beneath him. 

Blair kissed the left nipple, sending electricity shooting through Jim. {Was this supposed to be torture?} Jim focused his attention on his lover, whose hands and mouth worked Jim's nipples until he was panting with desire. 

"Ahhhh!" Jim bit his lip to keep from screaming as pain suddenly erupted from his right nipple. It was unexpected as he had not heard Blair move, or shift or reach for anything. Jim gasped for air, but remained still. {No words}, he reminded himself, {Blair said no words.} But the pain was so intense Jim thought he might pass out. Then the pain was gone and Blair's mouth was on the nipple again, sucking hard. The new sensation conflicted with the pain. 

"Ohhhh," Jim sucked air into his lungs as the pain returned. {Relax into the pain, breathe, catalog the pain.} 

Blair's mouth sucked on Jim's left nipple while pain radiated from the clamp Blair had used on his right nipple. {The damn clothes pin.} The difference between the two sensations, the sharp burning on his right nipple, and the humid heat on his left, made Jim want to scream, want to shout his safeword, but he also wanted to please his master and so he did neither. {Please Blair, must please Blair. He wants me to do this.} 

"No," Jim sobbed as the pain grabbed his left nipple. He gripped the leather strap around his wrists, working to control his body, relaxing into the pain. Now the searing red pain radiated in circles from the hard points on his chest. 

"You're a good boy, my pet," Blair crooned. "I love it when you're a good boy." Blair ran his fingertips up and down Jim's trembling sides, a soft, fine substance gliding under them, the sensations clashing in Jim's head. 

A clinking, like crystal on crystal, tinkled for a moment before cold water dripped onto Jim's nipples, trailing down over whatever was clamped to them. The icy water eased the brutal pain. 

{No words, no words,} he reminded himself as he heard a whimper escape his lips. 

"Make the pain a part of you, own it, meditate on it." Blair's soft voice encouraged. 

{Can't, can't, it hurts too much. Blair, please, it hurts so much.} 

"Nod your head if you remember your safeword and how to use it." 

Jim tried to make his body obey but was not sure he could. He wanted to handle this -- for Blair. The presence of Blair's bare thighs beneath his was a grounding point, something to hang onto and hold tightly when the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. 

"Okay, my pet, just checking. I can't have you zoning." Blair's warm hands moved to stroke Jim's cock. 

{Feels good, hurts, feels good, hurts, feels good...} and his cock hardened for Blair. 

"Good boy, you please me so much." 

Jim gloried in the praise while the bells from the music chimed in tempo with the pulse of the pain. 

Blair's fingertips slid over the top and bottom of Jim's cock, slowly, lightly, then the burning exploded where the fingers had been. Jim barely stopped the loud cry that came out as a mewling sound, then he was desperate for air, panting, while the heat surrounded his cock. {Liniment? Oh god, Blair.} 

"It's perfectly safe, my pet, trust me. If the heat is too much, use your safeword, otherwise I want you to roll from one stimulus to the other. Clear your mind of everything except what I'm doing to you." 

A tug on the right nipple sent the pain off the scale, then his nipples seemed to stop producing feeling as his cock burned in each spot Blair touched. The heat made his cock harder until Jim thought it would explode into a million pieces. There was no sight, no words, only incredible sensations. He was aware only of Blair beneath him and the smell of menthol that permeated the light incense in the room. 

"Smell the leather, my pet, focus on the leather and let it dominate you as I direct you." 

{Wow!.} The unique odor of the leather jolted through him, sending sparks of electricity straight to his cock, focusing on leather equaling sex equaling Blair equaling control. He wanted his loved dressed head to top in rich, black leather. 

When he caught his breath, Blair's hands were again on Jim's dick, stroking lightly. Then more pain flaired up as a clothes pin was clamped on the skin between his balls, forcing a sob from his lips. 

"Very good," Blair soothed as he went back to stroking Jim's cock, spreading fire with his fingers. 

"Go with it, my pet, let the pain fill your mind and concentrate in your cock. You've been such a good boy, I'm going to let you come. Your cock is so heavy and full now that it wants to explode in my hand." 

Jim followed Blair's voice and the feel of those hot fingers until he could not hold a coherent thought. 

Blair removed the object from Jim's right nipple, which sent a different kind of pain screaming from the abused tissue. He howled and sprayed cream all over Blair's chest, panting and gasping for air. 

When Jim's breathing evened out a little, Blair released the other nipple and covered it with his mouth. 

Jim panted, while his body heaved. 

"One more, my sweet pet, then you can relax." The restriction on his balls was released and the pain was so intense that Jim saw stars. 

A cool cloth wiped his cock but some of the heat remained, causing new sensations in his spent body. 

Blair's hand reached behind Jim and unlaced the leather strap. "You may move your hands now. " 

Jim dropped them to his sides, clutching the leather strap in his right hand. 

Small noises told Jim that Blair was moving some of the things on the bed, then Blair ran a wet wipe over Jim's stomach, followed by the rough texture of a dry towel. "I want you to sit beside me." 

"Yes, master," Jim managed, his mouth dry. 

"Drink." 

The orange juice was sweet and wet and tasted wonderful. 

Blair removed the blindfold and Jim eyes were bombarded with what appeared to be bright light but was only the glow from the candles. 

Blair ran his fingertips over the tender nipples and Jim almost jumped off the bed. 

"Oh god," Jim moaned. 

"You're going to think about me every time you move tomorrow. I want you to wear your shirt while you work in the garden because every time the fabric brushes your nipples, you're going to want me like you did tonight." 

"Yes, master." 

"I want you to lie down next to me." 

When Jim pressed himself next to Blair, the contact with his nipples sent a definite message to his cock. {I can't get it up again tonight, can I?} 

Snuggling next to Blair, Jim tried to relax but his body still resonated with the pain and his cock was still warm from the liniment. Blair's arms were warm and strong as the slender fingers drew circles on Jim's back. 

Blair untied the leather at Jim's throat. 

"No," Jim pleaded, reaching to stop Blair's action. 

"My pet, all decisions here are mine. I start the *scene* and I stop it." 

"Yes, master." Jim pulled Blair's mouth down and kissed him. "That was..." 

Blair laid a finger across Jim's mouth. "Sleep, if you can, or float in your feelings, knowing what I can do for you. You may not talk to anyone about the *scene* for the next twenty four hours. You may think about it, you may write about it in your journal, but you may not talk about it until tomorrow night. Do you understand?" 

{No,} his mind screamed, he had a million questions and he wanted to know exactly what Blair had done, but what he said was "yes, master." 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 14.

 


End file.
